Connor Lake
'''Connor Lake '''is a break-out Australian with drop-dead good looks and a dark past. He will be portrayed by Jonathan Patrick Moore. Biography After landing the starring role on a medical drama, Nick helps Connor move out of the complex and into his own mansion. During a pool party at The Lux, Nick introduces Connor to Abby. They leave to go for a walk and end up in a rooftop. There, Abby shares her story to Connor about her boyfriend and Connor lends a supportive ear. Abby suddenly starts kissing Connor and the next morning, the two find themselves waking up in the LA sun. They both realized the didn't use protection and Connor suggests Abby uses the morning after pill. On their way to the drug store, Connor runs into Raquel. She apologizes to him about yelling at him after she wasn't casted for a part in the medical drama. Later that night after finishing his filming for the day, Connor unpacks at his new house and lays on his bed, wondering if he should call Abby. In the following episodes is hinted that Connor has some kind of mental unbanlence: he is always worried about if he is good enought even when everybody shows him his work, he is constanly looking to spend time with people even when they are busy and finally at the end of episode 3 he is how pouring scolding water into his arm. It is revealed in episode 4 that as a kid Connors dad was an alcoholic and so his mom left. His behaviour only worses in the next two episodes with him desperately asking both Raquel and Abby to live with him and drinking heavily. Eventually he gets into a bar fight, injuring his face and ending up with facial scars. Finally realizing what is happening, he asks his doctor to prescribe him Zoloft (a medicine for severe depression) and reveals he stopped taking it in the first episode explaining his behaviour. At the end of the season he is seen in his apartment, looking at his scarred face and the poster for his tv show and burns down his house. Relationships Raquel Westbrook Raquel seems to be close with Connor and she considers him her "Friend with Benefits". She relied on him to give her a part in the show, but he couldn't and she got frustrated. But, she later apologized. Abby Vargas Abby had slept with Connor on that first night she moved in to the Deluxe Suites Motel. She seems to show interest on him and he promised her that he would keep her safe. Althought they both show signs of wanting to start a relationship, missed chances (and Abby finding him having sex in his trailer with his co-star) ruined that. They briefly met again in episode 5 when Abby is upset and he jokes that is because of Manzura, their imaginary love child that was unconcive in the farmacy and Abby smiles. Katee Katee is Connor's co-star for their television series. She seems to show some interest for him, but it doesn't seem that he doesn't. Depressed, he had sex with her but it is interrupted by Abby who walked in but fell out of the trailer after seeing them together. Lily As Connor continues to get even more lonely (with Abby and Katee both upset with him), he meets Lily, the show's wardrobe assistant and he asks her out for a drink. Trivia *Connor and Abby hooked up the first night Abby came to the Lux *He may or may not be the father of Raquel's unborn child *He's had a bad childhood and past his mother left him when he was young he stayed with his alcholic dad *He has harmed himself or got hurt a couple of times: first was when he burned him self, second was at a bar when he made a guy beat him up for enjoyment and third is when he made his house burned down *He might or might not be suicidal *He doesn't like being alone there were some occasions when he invited people to stay and live with him at his house *To avoid pain and sadness in his life he will have sex with random women *So far he's slept with Abby, Katee, Lily and Raquel *He's friends with Abby Vargas, Nick Wagner and Raquel Westbrook *He's the main actor/character in the show he's acting in *He acts in a hospital doctor drama soap opera *He has an older brother and a sister named Charlotte Category:Main Characters